


Homestyle VI

by joouheika



Series: Homestyle [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT OAD 2 突然の来訪者 ―苛まれる青春の呪い― Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Sasha is in a pinch for her controversial culinary opinion. LITE SPOILERS UP TO CHP 112





	Homestyle VI

Both Connie and Jean turn around as they can't believe what Sasha had just said.

Unthinkable.

Unforgivable.

Without a doubt.

_Blasphemous._

"THERE'S NO WAY!" they both manage to say at once to an astonished Sasha, who should have been, out of all of them to be the last person to even consider such a thing. That... that...

There is someone who exists that is better at cooking than Eren.

That person being-

"I-I'm just saying! Isn't it very possible?! Mr Nikolo has many techniques from his nation we don't have here, a-and it's the profession he wanted before he got drafted! It'd make sense wouldn't it?! You've eaten his cooking too! It's amazing!" Sasha is saying, her ponytail swaying as she tries to convince them. Expression stricken as Connie and Jean remain firm, almost menacing.

"Hell no potatoes-for-brains! Sure, Nikolo might have all those fancy technical skills and more ingredients to work with and _yeah_ his food is great! But aren't you forgetting something? That competition we had with General Pixis as the judge? How ingredients and skills are nothing in the face of-"

Goddesses. If you had ever asked Jean if he'd see the day where he'd be defending Eren-wanna-die-so-bad-for-the-people-and-the-nation-Yeager. Well he supposes it makes sense that it's for this. Because even in his heart, it's the truth.

"Eren's cooking is homestyle cooking!" Connie finishes for Jean, interrupting him as he wants his best friend to return to the light, "I know it's been a while since we last ate Eren's cooking but surely you haven't forgotten how it tastes Sasha!" Connie is incredulous yet he's considering, maybe she really had forgotten. Sure Nikolo's cooking was truly delicious, wonderful, he really did deserve that restaurant that'd just opened up for him and other Marleyans. But that didn't mean he, or anyone for that matter- could hold a candle to Eren. Eren whose cooking is...

Their stomachs all rumble as they reminisce.

Snapping back to her previous train of thought. Sasha's fists are clenched as she is determined to make her point comprehended, even as she herself looks stricken at her own mutiny.

"That's what's so nice about Mr Nikolo! He cooks ALL THE TIME! And any time I ask! While Eren is really picky! And stingy! He says he's too busy intercepting ships and testing stuff about titans what more does he need to know when he's a titan?! I'M HUNGRY!" 

"You sound like a titan," Connie mutters, aghast at her.

After the revolution the quality and quantity of food had increased for all of society not just the military, given Wall Maria had been taken back and more land could be used. Technology while developing slowly and more focused on weaponry was advancing for agriculture too. But even so... Eren could not be convinced to put his skills to the best of use. In their opinion. So wrapped up in saving the world. It's not like Jean and Connie don't sympathise, but Sasha's dissent is completely out of pocket. 

"Maybe I did forget..." Sasha is saying morosely.

"You're that stupid I wouldn't be surprised," Connie is saying, not willing to admit, he might be that stupid as well. It has been a while, and Sasha was right about some things. Eren _is_ very selective about when he cooked for them nowadays, so busy with all that other stuff he was going on about. That titan stuff Sasha had mentioned of course. Usually confiding in Commander Hanji or Captain Levi... of course Armin and Mikasa at times... where they heard the info secondhand. Hell, he even talked to (Queen) Historia more than them... damn it was making them feel left out. And to top it off it had been so long since he'd allowed them a taste of ambrosia...

Even so, Connie can't be swayed. Neither can Jean.

"Be real Sasha. You just have a crush on Nikolo," Jean is saying, glad to be the one teasing for once and not the one being teased. How many times had Connie and Sasha given him hell for having a 'crush' on Eren? Ridiculous!...

Connie backs Jean up. Both a sly smile on their mugs as they taunt a suddenly very embarrassed Sasha.

"That's it Sasha! That makes total sense on why you'd be claiming Nikolo's cooking tastes better than Eren's! You _lurve_ Nikolo! You want to have potato-babies with him!"

Both Jean and Connie snicker behind their hands as Sasha pumps up her fists into the air, exasperated, " _OH!_ You two are the ones who are IDIOTS!"

"I don't know Sasha, you're not denying it," calm and light is his voice.

Armin has come over to the side of the dock they are working on. Overhearing their conversation.

Armin regards Sasha fretfully. Sympathetic as he draws out slowly, a tone they'd heard him used with Bertholdt before when he'd tricked him about Annie. A punishing tactic. They can all clearly see whose side Armin is really on. It's nothing surprising, just how brutal it is of him to say, "You should be careful Sasha. If you really think that way it might be only Mr Nikolo's cooking you'll be eating from now on. Why... what would... Eren think if he overheard you saying all that? He might... never want to cook for you, or _us_ ever again. What would you do then... Sasha?"

Sasha's jaw is trembling as tears spring into her eyes, a wail developing but clamped back as she stutters, horrified, "N-n-no... that wasn't my intention... I'm sorry I didn't mean... A-Armin you won't tell him right? Eren... Eren isn't here right now right?!" she frantically looks about as if Eren might emerge from the water right this moment.

"Armin is correct," Mikasa is saying, as she joins Armin. Having overheard the conversation as well, busy actually working and annoyed at Sasha's insolence. Her tone colder than usual. Aggravated even as she disapprovingly frowns at Sasha, "Sasha. Eren is hard at work right now cooking in the kitchens. He may not share any of that food with us if he hears about what you said. It will be all your fault if Eren _never_ cooks for us again. Because of you we'll _never_ get to eat another dish made by him ever again. No stews. No pork roasts. No apple pies."

Sasha is screaming in terror now.

Armin's eyes are wide as he turns to Mikasa, whose intentions are crueler than his own, "H-hey Mikasa, you don't have to be so harsh on her. There's no way Eren will know and besides, we know that food is actually for-"

Through her sobs, wiping the snot on her sleeve, Sasha exclaims, "THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! I MUST GO APOLOGISE TO EREN RIGHT AWAY!"

As Armin said, Eren has no way of knowing what was said unless they tell him and why would they do that? Also. Honestly. Both Armin and Mikasa know Eren doesn't take offense to that kind of thing. Actually, it seems like even now he has no idea how good his food is. And how basically they would all kill a man for a bite, when it got down to it.

Sasha has hurtled away before they can stop her, and Armin could explain that what Mikasa said was over the top.

Connie is confused, "Huh? Eren is cooking today? Why can't we have some?!"

Jean hits his shoulder, so the pain they're all feeling will be physical for Connie too. To drive the point.

"Idiot. That's because today is-"

\--

To be fair. Sasha is too quick on her feet for even a valiant effort to be attempted to stop her.

As Mikasa had said, Eren is cooking in the kitchen. That pink frilly apron donned, his hair pulled back. Not only familiar is the welcomed sight of his back with the cross hatched ties, but also the delicious smells. The heavenly aroma of the various delectable foods are wafting across her regained sense of smell (having utlised her sleeve well). The kitchen warm, as the feeling in her breast is. Welling momentarily, within this longed for occurrence.

Beautifully arranged on the cart, a white linen table cloth draped over it. A bowl of green salad, made of spinach and lettuce, washed thoroughly and crisp. Dried berries and chopped nuts in the mix. Some grated cheese. Golden and fried, potato onion pancakes piled on a plate. A dish of applesauce to be had with them on the side. Steaming hot, surely juicy and tender is the meat, the skin crispy, to die for, a paprika and red pepper seasoned roasted chicken. Then freshly baked and cleanly cut, hunks of fluffy white bread- butter and honey waiting to be spread upon it. To wash it all down is a chilled bottle of champagne, two glasses set by it. 

Those glasses should have tipped her off. But overwhelmed by the sights and smells, her own emotions. As she recalls just how damn good, otherworldly, yet motherly too Eren's cooking is. Sasha feels absolutely horrible for what she said to the others. Dread filling her, dread worse than her first encounter with a titan, that perhaps... yes... because of what she said Eren... Eren will never...

Sasha sucks back all her drool.

"I'MSOSORRYERENPLEASEFORGIVEMEIDIDN'TMEANANYOFITPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEDON'TEVERNOTCOOKFORUSAGAINIMSORRYSOSoSORRYFORGIVEMEFORGIVENESSPLEASEMERCYIMSORRYKJSGJHOILKJREO;GLKDKGHOIL-"

Eren barely registers his name or what was even said in all that. The rest of what Sasha said gibberish as she dissolves into more sobs. Falling to her knees, her hands clasped in a prayer for forgiveness. Eren turning around to see-

As her knees manage to hit the ground, she accidentally hits them too hard and wobbles. Falling over. To a most unfortunate side. Her arm snapping out to help her regain her balance as her vision is compromised through all her tears. Tears that no doubt will have no end today as to her utmost horror, what her arm had knocked and snagged against-

The table cloth.

The cart.

Crashing over. The dishes and glasses shattering. Champagne bubbling over all across the floor as the-

_**THE FOOD.** _

.............on the. floor.

A heaping, wretched, tragic mess.

Ruined.

How could.

How will.

Eren is never going to forgive her.

She can't even forgive herself.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ " Sasha screams in agony. Utterly stunned for once at her own idiocy. 

The greatest sin before her.

Wasting food.

_Wasting food Eren had cooked._

If Eren doesn't transform into a titan right now to bite her in half, everyone else is going to nail her to a barge to rot for the gulls.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Sasha is wailing as she teeters about on her bruised knees, scanning frantically over the mess, for some food to salvage. Food that isn't exactly touching the floor, or isn't drenched in champagne, "Eren! Please forgive me Eren! I j-just wanted- I d-didn't mean for t-this-"

When she's able to find at least one piece of bread, untarnished, "M-maybe some of the food c-can still be eaten, like- l-like this here-" feeble is her voice. With her whole hand, arm and body trembling, Sasha holds up the piece of bread. Tears streaming freely down her face as she sees not one potato pancake survived... she can't even look at the chicken. For the sake of her sanity.

Eren... sighs.

Then.

Scowling.

"Absolutely not. None of this is acceptable to be served to the Captain anymore. Sasha."

"T-th-the C-c-captain?!" Sasha barely manages, a new fear added.

With fingers to his temple, a migraine surely nestled in there. Eren looks more upset over the mess Sasha has caused than the destruction of hours of work. Almost like he expected that the worst could happen at any given moment.

"It's a shame we won't have dinner before dessert, but I'll take this up to him first and figure it out afterwards. You however must clean this all up before I return," Eren is telling her, frowning, but not eating her as a titan like she thought he might and how she feels she deserves. All this food... 

Looking at her miserable fear stricken form. Eren honestly thinks the devastation Sasha is clearly feeling at her devastating actions is almost punishment enough... almost.

Glaring down at her, his hands on his hips. All from that motion. Sasha feels more chastised than even when her pa got after her for sneaking winter rations, "Did you hear me Sasha? This kitchen needs to be spick and span once I return from bringing Captain Levi his tea. Don't be like Jean and half ass it. Okay?"

Without even waiting for her to nod, his expression one of disapproval. As if he were already considering the cleaning he'll have to do to make up for her incompetence. Eren turns back around to finish what he'd been doing before Sasha had barged in. Icing the cake he'd made earlier. It cooled off. A black tea and bergamot poppy seed pound cake, a light coating of vanilla bean icing upon it. Sliced and to be served after dinner, with some tea. But since dinner is on the floor, Eren is making the tea now to have something to give the Captain.

Eren's frown ever deepening, as he finishes brewing the pot of tea. Sasha sees on the silver tray there are two plates, two forks, two cups and saucers- huh two of everything except the milk pitcher and tea pot of course... but if it's just for the Captain then... her brain rewinds to the undestroyed cart. With the two glasses.

Oh.

_Oh no._

She thought this couldn't get worse, when she'd heard Captain Levi was supposed to eat this food but it wasn't only that. 

This is even worse than, than just that!

"I suppose sandwiches aren't the most celebratory food for an anniversary but it can't be helped. To make up for it... I'll just have to... serve dessert to his satisfaction..." Eren is mumbling to himself, as he did quite often nowadays. Seemingly forgetting about Sasha entirely as he heads out with the tray out and up to where the Captain's quarters are. So lost in thought, he'd even forgotten to take off his apron.

Dejectedly Sasha begins to clean up her mess. Feeling both miserable but invigorated as she eats some of the obliterated chicken off the floor, so tender is the meat that it falls off the bones and so had smashed quite thoroughly upon impact to the ground. The potato pancakes are divine despite being wet from the champagne. Adding to her sorrow, Sasha can imagine how perfect they would have been before the accident. After she's scavenged as much as she could, tears never-ending down her greasy paprika smeared cheeks as she throws the rest of the ruined food into the compost bin. Sasha washes up and begins to mop the floor.

Determined to not do a half ass job.

As she makes sure the kitchen will be clean for Eren when he returns... whenever that is... even in her depressed state she sorta feels like he's taking a long time. A shiver runs down her spine. Surely the Captain isn't punishing Eren for her mistake?! Sasha cleans faster, more frantically.

She has to do something... something to make up for all this... for ruining Captain Levi and Eren's anniversary dinner. She wasn't a bad cook herself, but to do something of this scale. It needs to be fancy. Romantic.

A light stone lights up brilliantly in her mind.

"That's it!"

There's only one person she can turn to for help in this sort of situation.

\--

Her head bowed and her hands clasped before her, Sasha is begging him.

"Please please please please Mr Nikolo! I know it's a lot to ask but, you'll be saving my neck if you help me!"

This is what Sasha has come up with.

Quite a smart idea.

Why not have, that skilled chef she'd vouched for... cook to make up for the meal she'd ruined? Besides, Eren has been cooking for them so many wonderful meals throughout the years (past tense). Wasn't it time he got to be treated to a wonderful meal too? Who else could cook such a meal but Mr Nikolo!

"I've brought all my savings Mr Nikolo! Surely that will be enough to cover the costs!"

Or scratch some of it. She'd even go hunt and forage in the woods too to help bring Mr Nikolo the right ingredients. Since they, especially of Squad Levi, know how picky Captain Levi is about food and its preparation and what it is, etcetera. Mr Nikolo's specialty is seafood and the Captain won't eat any of that. Sasha knows she’s really asking for a lot. Even so.

"You're the only one who can save me Mr Nikolo! I really messed up! Please! I beg of you!"

Nikolo looks like he's deep in thought, considering helping Sasha but to be honest he's already made up his mind. Of course he'll do it. He'd decided in a heartbeat, even before she'd said a word. It's impossible for him to say no to her. Especially when he remembers her happy face on eating his cooking. It fills him with a joy like no other every time. But he has to play it cool, least a little, right? Is that how this works?!

He clears his throat, a little embarrassed even at how pleased he is to see her. No matter the situation.

"I think it'll work out with your help Sasha, since like you know, seafood is my forte but we won't be cooking seafood huh... such a waste with how close the sea is too.."

A hand to his chin as he thinks it over, what he could cook to still wow these important guests. Very important guests. That Captain Levi that Yelena had warned him about... and Eren Yeager! Ah, that's right, he should consult with Yelena first... if it'd be alright for him to do this. Nikolo is honestly in awe with Sasha, to have convinced her superior officer to come dine at his restaurant. The Paradi Eldians were very open to Marleyans to a degree, given their only recent knowledge of events. But the military side of it was complicated... Captain Levi in particular was unforgiving and terrifying... and to be allowed to serve and see... Eren Yeager... 

Yelena will be out of her mind with jealousy.

But he thinks he has a good chance of convincing her.

"Alright. I'll do it! Of course I'll help you Sasha!"

There is an upside to all of this, not only for his mission he didn't want to think too hard about, but seeing that grateful smile spring up on Sasha's lips as she tearfully rushes over to him. Surprisingly not taking his hands and shaking them as she often did so grateful to eat his cooking; as he'd been expecting and looking forward to but rather, for this time-

"Thank you so very much Mr Nikolo!"

_She's hugging him._

Nikolo really hopes his face isn't as red as he feels it may be from how hot it is as he hugs her back. Happy to do something for her. His thoughts racing a mile a minute in this moment, how good Sasha's hair smells, how soft her breasts are, how cute her head is tilting to rest against his shoulder as he also considers if Sasha is this happy so grateful loves his cooking always supports and encourages him like this then maybe maybe just maybe! when he professes his love for her she'll say she'll love him back, yes she'll remember this time he saved her and be so impressed by him (even more!) they'll get married and have twenty kids and he'll make sure their children only eat the best food like his wife Sasha will and-

Whoa, he's really getting ahead of himself! But hey. If anything, Sasha had taught him to dream. Truly.

The hug wasn't long enough in his opinion. Sad when Sasha draws back, rather flustered herself.

"I-I'm sorry! That was rather forward of me, I was just so happy! Thank you again Mr Nikolo I'm sure there's no one but you who can cook this anniversary meal!"

Nikolo nods, "Just leave it to me!"

Confident with Sasha's faith in him, and his own faith in himself. He knows he's an excellent cook, and he loves cooking, and- wait. Did she say...

Anniversary...?

Then.

Captain Levi.

And Eren Yeager.

Their relationship is not just of a superior officer and subordinate?

\---

When asking Yelena's permission, in the case it may somehow befuddle their current operations. Nikolo decides to leave that detail out. Yelena would be displeased. And then she would have to report it to Mr Zeke. And Zeke...

"-is going to be so jealous when I tell him! Ah! I'm jealous too Nikolo! How lucky are you! No effort at all and you get to meet _Eren Yeager!_ "

Yelena looks besides herself, both tremendously happy one of theirs was going to be in contact with Eren without suspicion since it was one from the Paradi side to initiate this arrangement. Yet also tremendously envious as Nikolo had thought she would be. If Yelena had been this successful, surely Zeke would be heaping praise on her. Instead Nikolo will have the honour.

"What an honour! I wonder if I were any good at cooking would I be in your position?"

Nikolo isn't sure. He knows Yelena is a terrible cook so it was simply not a possible path for her. He feels bad for Zeke, knowing how many times he'd swallowed her burnt or unseasoned cooking, to spare her feelings.

After she's calmed down, a more serious demeanor in place. Careful about her words. Despite that they don't think they're being bugged since the Paradi Eldians don't have that technology but eavesdroppers are possible.

Snapping her fingers.

"I heard the winery has just begun production. I suggest not serving wine at the dinner. It'd be unfortunate for your guests to drink... subpar wine. They deserve the best of the best. It needs to be aged to perfection. Best get something local."

"I agree," Nikolo says, sighing internally. He uses a lot of wine for his cooking; and for many of his signature his dishes, wine goes best with them. Oh, but of course he was going to have to modify a lot of his recipes since that Captain Levi... really, it's only Captain Levi who is of concern in this situation.

"I hope they'll warm up to you better than they have with me. Well, it seems like it's already like that given the circumstances," Yelena is saying, a smile that is both eerie on her face yet hauntingly familiar, as she too is- "Do your best Nikolo."

\--

Nikolo fully intends to.

With his pride as a chef... and a man! on the line.

He can't let Sasha down. He's definitely going to protect her! Though he isn't exactly sure he understood what she meant about being punished... to Paradi Eldians was it customary to them, that for her actions she'll be nailed to a barge of all things?!

He isn't about to be scared by local custom however, he will simply make sure he serves an excellent feast to save Sasha from such a fate! In this story... he'll be the hero! Food really can... change the world!

Nikolo cooks in high spirits, determined to only serve as Yelena had said, the best of the best. His staff in tune with him. He's confident that Eren Yeager and that feared Captain Levi will surely, enjoy his cooking!

\--

He'd been all geared up, but after seeing the pair to their table. The whole restaurant reserved for them. Security reasons factored in, Nikolo can't deny. He's nervous as hell.

Captain Levi truly is even more terrifying in person, especially up close, despite his short stature. And as for Eren Yeager...

Nikolo already knew that Eren looks nothing like his half brother Zeke, but it's almost uncanny how they share nothing in common in appearances aside eye colour. 

For one, Eren Yeager... is rather pretty! 

Like a... like a woman almost... an exceptionally beautiful woman... this thought reminds Nikolo about how he thinks Sasha is beautiful. Unfortunately with all this whirling about in his mind. It makes him flustered in his welcome greeting to Eren... unlike his greeting to Captain Levi. A mistake. Possibly dooming Sasha in that instance. Himself as well. As he'd felt the icy chill of Captain Levi's murderous glare, slicing into him.

Unrelenting.

He'd hoped his wait staff could take some of the heat off him, and it won't affect Captain Levi's opinion of the food. Since they went out to serve the food already. But even by hiding near the back of house. With the Captain's back more towards him. Nikolo feels like that Levi is somehow still glaring at him. Watching him. Scrutinizing his every move, his every word, his every breath.

Nikolo shudders, he'd been warned about this. He can't imagine what Yelena has gone through.

He manages to collect himself as he and his cooking staff watch as the first course is brought out. Discreetly engaging the guests' reactions. Eavesdropping shamelessly even as they begin cooking the next dish.

Right now, what is served. With the bread, the salad. A clam chowder he'd modified. In the end he found it difficult to let his carefully honed recipes and talent go to waste, so he'd decided to only serve the modified dishes to Captain Levi (after carefully tasting everything of course! to make sure it was as delicious as the original!) while Eren will be served what the dish is supposed to include. So Eren has the clam chowder (Sasha had mentioned his favourite food, aside sweets, is chicken stew!) and Levi has a clamless... more potato dumpling filled version.

Eren is about to take a bite, his expression clear and calm like untouched water.

Disrupted as Captain Levi grabs at his wrist.

"Wait Eren. Let me eat first. If it's poisoned-"

Eren's serene expression is ruined, as he looks at Captain Levi with a hint of exasperation Nikolo had not been expecting.

"-if it's poisoned sir, then you are more likely to die than I am. Let me have the first bite. If it's off I'll let you know."

Nikolo is a little hurt by that remark... did they really think he was going to poison them...? More importantly... did Eren Yeager think that...?

Levi lets go of Eren's wrist, reluctantly. Allowing him to finish spooning his first bite. Nikolo's melancholy washed away within that moment as Eren perks up, and a small smile, with the sort of radiance Sasha also beams his way when the food is just that good. Alights his soul.

"It's good!" Eren says, nodding encouragingly to Levi. Even though taste had not been Levi's primary concern. Levi can't stop Eren now, who is hefting over a lot of bread from the basket. Tearing and dipping chunks into the chowder.

"It's very creamy, and warm," the way his eyelashes flicker up and over at Levi... Levi's sigh is annoyed but to Nikolo's astonishment it's enough encouragement for Levi to try a few bites. When the bowls are retrieved so the next course can be served, Nikolo sees Eren has finished and cleaned out his bowl by soaking the chowder into the bread. While Levi had mainly eaten the potato dumplings within it. A lot of the chowder still in the bowl, damn, he really is picky. Worries of assassination aside.

The next dish is one made with a splash of wine- a tomato, herb, and garlic garnished pan tossed pasta with carefully cooked mussels. The shells intact of course. Captain Levi's portion is without mussels, but pan fried chicken instead.

Eren is about to dig in, his fork already twirling the noodles about when Levi reaches out to grab his wrist again.

"Wait Eren. Can't you see? They're serving us different foods. Surely-"

"-Sasha who arranged all this remembered how you hate seafood and told the chef. That would make sense wouldn't it sir?"

Nikolo is amazed at how in stride Eren is taking this, while being absolutely done with Levi's bullshit at the same time.

"That's chicken in your pasta isn't it? What's wrong with chicken?"

Levi looks like he can't argue with that, least for that aspect.

"It means only one of us might be being targeted."

Eren reaches over with his free hand, his salad fork. To pinch a hunk of chicken.

Eating it.

"It's delicious! Captain Levi! Please stop being paranoid and let's enjoy this dinner! Sasha is even treating us-"

"-after she wrecked all the perfectly perfect cooking you'd done for our _private_ dinner Eren."

Great, not only did Levi hate the food because he thinks it's poisoned but he also hates being out in public. Even with the entire restaurant reserved for him.

Dammit.

It's Captain Levi. Captain Levi is going to nail Sasha to that barge if Nikolo doesn't see any success tonight. Eren obviously finds Sasha's apology sufficient. The Captain however is too hard to please.

Eren twirls the ends of the pasta up from his dish, his wrist within Levi's grasp still. Such a grasp weakening, as none can see under the table. Eren has reached to brush an ankle to Levi's, his shoe discarded as his foot travels up.

"Goodness. Let's settle this then," Eren manages to shove his intended bite into Levi's mouth who looks stoically pacified, being fed by Eren if he can't eat Eren's cooking.

"I guess... it's..."

"Not bad?" Eren finishes, pleased as Levi lets go of his wrist and begrudgingly eats all the chicken out from his pasta while Eren clears his plate. Only the black blue shells of the mussels remaining.

Nikolo had hoped and had wanted to have faith... that good food brings people together, closer. Can fix near any problem. And these spats Levi and Eren were having over the food, could be resolved by how delicious the food is. Perhaps he'd been too cocky. Regretting his decision immediately for the next course to be fish as it's brought out. The dish the same for both of them this time. The fish caught from the nearby rivers in the woods rather than the ocean by Sasha. Nikolo had cooked the trout as he would salmon. Roasted in the oven with fennel and butter. Slices of lemon draped over the juicy fish. Served with steamed vegetables, broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots. Framing around the fragrant fish. Watching as Levi scowls and picks apart the fish, trying to inspect every inch of it under the candle light for any irregularities. Completely dissecting it without even trying a bite. Eren seems even more exasperated than Nikolo at the sight.

"Captain Levi! This is trout! It's a freshwater fish! There's nothing to worry about!"

With poison being cleared as a concern, it is now Levi's aversion about anything from that 'stinking mass of dirty water' that he is using to get out of eating.

"You sure about that Eren? It stinks."

"It does not! This is a very enticing aroma. What stinks is... is your attitude sir!"

Nikolo has sunk to the floor in his despair, his head at his knees. He has failed Sasha. Not only will Captain Levi not find any of his dishes adequate, he won't stop bickering with his date.

What... what can he do? To fix this situation? To protect... Sasha...

His staff hovers over him in concern, but Nikolo gets back to his feet. Passing by his alarmed waiters and waitresses. He decides it's time. He'd been wary about it. Since both guests had only requested water to drink, and he couldn't serve the wine. Also, with Eren and Zeke being so different, he'd been worried-

"How are you finding the food? Is it to your liking?" Nikolo quips gently and carefully at first, as if he doesn't already know the answer. Eren actually looks embarrassed, not wanting to tell the truth of the matter even with it plain as day. A hand reached out on the table towards Levi in his exasperation, Levi's hand is over his. A thumb skimming across the top of it. As if to sooth Eren, even though Levi is the cause of his agitation.

"I'm very sorry Mr Nikolo..." Eren starts, Nikolo smoothing it over. Trying to be as upbeat and chipper (damn this is how Yelena feels isn't it, when she's being all overly nice and such for the Paradi Eldians) as possible as he can, he says, "Perhaps the food will be more to your liking with some nice beers to wash it down!"

Nikolo takes up the filled glasses he'd prepared. A deep gold body. Frothing at the top. From the tray he'd set on the table behind him. Unnoticed by Levi and Eren who'd been caught up in their arguing even as he'd approached the table.

Setting the beers down, a glass for both of them. He doesn't know if them getting drunk will make the food more acceptable to Captain Levi, but it can't hurt to try. In the worst case scenario, he doesn't mind making, cooking, baking, steaming, poaching whatever they want (so long as he has the ingredients) but he doubts Levi will give him that opportunity.

This course of action-

Eren's hand has pulled out from Levi's. Eren clapping in astonished delight, "Oh! Did Sasha tell you as well Mr Nikolo?"

Huh?

What?

"I absolutely _love_ beer! What a nice addition! I know you typically serve wine so I didn't bother to ask for it, but this is perfect!"

Nikolo.

While shocked.

Is elated.

That Eren is so happy at his thoughtfulness and that he can in some way, at least please one of his guests! Though, Nikolo feels a little bad about the misunderstanding. While Sasha did help him with the other information about Captain Levi's pickiness (God help them), and Eren's preferences for sweets, he'd not been expecting Eren to have a taste for beer to such an extent even though he'd prepared for it. No, the reason he'd readied beer was because-

Nikolo laughs joyously along with Eren who is smiling over at him, such a smile really rising Nikolo's downtrodden spirits. To hell with Levi. If he didn't like the food, well at least Eren did. And if it turns out Levi doesn't like the beer. Well, _Eren_ loves beer! And that was a win, on his own merit right there that Nikolo has accomplished! Finally! The real reason Nikolo had stocked beer in his restaurant tonight, since he couldn't serve wine-

"Actually Mr Eren," Nikolo tells Eren, his chest puffed out proudly. Eren already having a deep sip of the beer. Licking the foam from his lips. Looking a satisfied Nikolo has been striving for all evening, "This was the one thing Sasha didn't tell me about! I chose beer because I thought you might like it!"

Eren is blinking up at him, almost inquisitive with the way Nikolo's tone is leading. To a yet revealed piece of information. Yeah. It's all because-

"The reason to that is- it just so happens! I know Mr Zeke loves beer very much! What a wonderful coincidence that you two brothers, share a common interest!"

"Is that so...?" Eren is saying, looking back down at his beer, a distant pensive expression on his face. While gentle at the same time. "Something in common huh..."

That Eren did not know this himself, Nikolo is thrice pleased at his decision. To have the honour to bring such information to Eren...

This joy is not long lived. It fizzling out as Nikolo clearly recognises like from the beginning of the dinner, if anyone's life is in danger. It's his.

"What a great way to lose my appetite," Captain Levi is speaking, his tone as icy as his glare, if not as dangerous, "Let's go Eren."

Captain Levi is rising from his seat, the napkin over his lap, he tosses onto the table.

"W-wait a moment Captain!" Eren is saying, looking stricken as he remains seated. Quieting down, as he fidgets. Taking a couple more sips of his beer.

"Can't we stay..?"

"For what? To hear another tidbit about that ape that'll make me wanna hurl my guts out? No thanks."

Levi looks like he will carry Eren out if he has to, but all motion ceases as Eren looks up at Levi almost shyly. A coy that straddles clever, startling Nikolo. Eren's silky dark hair, framing, accentuating the pretty features of his face Nikolo had noticed, within that tilt of his head. Exquisitely. Enthralling Levi to the spot as Eren says, "...for dessert sir."

Levi sits back down immediately.

Nikolo senses there's something more to this, a discussion they'd had before on the matter.

"Ah yeah, dessert huh. It'd be a shame if you didn't get to eat your dessert Eren."

Levi is saying, turning to Nikolo sharply. A hand up with an ushering towards him gesture.

"Oi. What are you dawdling for? Bring out the dessert won'tcha?"

Nikolo hurries off to retrieve dessert. Serving the chilled lemon tarts himself. Topping it with fresh whip cream, a small piece of chocolate in the shape of a lemon slice nestled atop everything at the centre.

"Please enjoy," he states, nervously stepping back. Unsure of the sudden and quick mood change.

Disbelieving as even Levi tucks into the tart, slowly having each bite, too distracted by Eren eating his own portion across the small table. Eren all smiles toward Levi who like Eren has long polished off the beer. Ah, could that be it? Getting them tipsy had tipped the scale into his favour?

Eren finishes his dessert. Each bite he takes almost sensual as he enjoys the flavours of the tart. Levi with more than half his tart on his plate, looks like he'd been anticipating this moment. Unable to take his eyes off Eren as he wordlessly draws his fork up, offering each bite he should be taking to Eren's eager and expectant mouth. Eren happily finishing what Levi could not finish. Enjoying the tang of the lemon but surely more so, the thick yet soft white cream, the richness of the chocolate in the end- the overall sweetness as Nikolo had been careful to add a little more sugar than usual in preference to the guest.

Levi thumbs off from the corner of Eren's lips, some of the cream caught there. Licking it for himself. The pair with their gazes locked on to each other.

Nikolo watches as Levi discards the fork onto his empty plate, and reaches to take Eren's hand in his once more. Drawing it up to his lips, a kiss. Then after Levi asks Eren, 

"Marry me."

Eren laughing at him, drawing up his free hand. His right hand. Showing off the gold wedding band on his finger.

"We're already married, my stupid husband."

"Eren. Marry me _again_."

Levi insists, kissing Eren's hand again. His hand with his wedding band on it the one holding Eren's hand.

Eren sighs, "You always get this nitpicky around this date," Eren is saying, a little pout about his words.

Huh? What? So it isn't all the time Captain Levi is so high maintenance?! Just around this special date... for their anniversary... he was giving Nikolo and everyone hell because he wanted it to be perfect for him and his honey?! Nikolo can understand that but it hadn't really seemed like that and wait isn't Eren being too lenient?!

"Alright, even more so I should say," Eren corrects.

Nikolo sighs internally, he thought so...

It's brief but he catches the movement beneath the table, the table cloth moving, waving out from Eren drawing down his leg. Eren standing up but allowing Levi to keep holding his hand. Moving his within it so now they're clasping hands. Eren looks over to Nikolo.

"Thank you very much Mr Nikolo. I really enjoyed this dinner. Regardless of the Captain's strong preferences. I thought it was all very delicious. The lemon tart and the beer especially. Good night to you and your staff. Please take it easy."

Levi is impatient. Already with his coat draped over his arm, not wanting to let go of Eren's hand. He's tugging at it insistently. Eren drawing in close to him. Turns his attention back to Captain Levi.

"Shall we return to our room sir?"

"I've been waiting all evening Eren. I hope you're prepared for me to have my dessert six... no, eight times tonight."

"Is that so sir? I look forward to it."

It takes him a couple minutes, beginning to help his staff with the clean up but Nikolo almost drops the empty beer glasses as he realises that conversation from earlier ties into the one he'd just heard. Also, as they'd left... how blatantly, intensely, _brazen_ even Levi had been staring at Eren's ass. Despite his initial hurry, he'd insisted Eren step out the doorway first.

Red as the tomatoes he'd cooked, he decides that definitely is another detail he'll keep from Yelena who will therefore... keep it from Zeke.

And he won't be nailed to a barge.

\--

"All went well without a hitch?" Yelena is saying, seated at her desk as Nikolo gives her a follow up report on the... special dinner. 

"Yes ma'm," Nikolo replies, setting out a cup of tea and a plate of pound cake for her.

"Wow, what's all this?" she asks, Nikolo had ignored her pause of disappointment that he hadn't botched something. To his recollection. By his sorta biased report. Nikolo knowing that Captain Levi after having his... dessert. For seconds and thirds (and wait didn't he say eight times?! How old exactly was that Levi?! Wasn't that insane?!) probably had nothing bad to say about the dinner. So Nikolo doesn't have to worry about his reputation-and the restaurant's reputation being in jeopardy already. Thank you Eren. Thank you so much.

Nikolo considers, whatever.... Eren served Levi for dessert that night, he probably also served Levi that night Sasha had completely botched their dinner plans. Ah, Sasha. He can't wait to see her again. They were going out for lunch tomorrow too. She'd been so happy about his success she'd insisted to treat him to lunch which of course meant that he'd be making lunch for them. There was no way he was going to let another man have Sasha's stomach. The key to her heart! As he mulls over his success, he realises he's forgotten to inform Yelena what all this is. He clears his throat, embarrassed to have been lost in his thoughts so.

"I-it's a gift! From Eren Yeager as thanks for the dinner service. I figured since you approved the service you should be included in that thanks."

Even if Eren didn't know about it, yet.

"He's sent a black tea to be paired with the pound cake he made. It appears to be lemon." Like the tarts Nikolo had made. Lemon pairs well with seafood so his desserts usually include citrus. Nikolo is really touched that Eren also liked his dessert to such an extent he'd made Nikolo and his staff lemon pound cakes.

"I heard from Sasha that Eren is quite the cook. Let's see for ourselves why don't we Ms Yelena?"

Yelena's nod is sharp, joyous in agreement, "Another honour!" that she can happily be included in.

Nikolo sits down with his own slice, his cup of tea steaming on the edge of the desk.

They have a bite.

Instantly.

Nikolo understands why Sasha would have been nailed to the barge.

Tart yet sweet, crunchy poppy seeds nestled amongst the spongy and moist pound cake. A perfect layer, not too thin and not too thick, of vanilla bean icing coating the top in all the right places, melting along with the cake and accentuating the sharpness of the lemon yet still maintaining the delectability of a sweet dessert. Paired with the aromatic tea that has a hint of something, matching with the cake. Mellowing out whatever at first was a burst of flavour, enriching others, when consumed together.

Beautiful, yet not overly so. Homely.

Something you'd rush home after school for.

Fresh from your mother's kitchen.

Yet also.

Fit for a King.

At this thought Nikolo knows exactly what will happen next, he leans quickly over to where the rest of the pound cake is. Partially wrapped and partially cut for their slices.

"Nikolo! We must!!! WE MUST ABSOLUTELY SAVE THE REST OF THIS CAKE FOR LORD ZEKE-"

"I'm very sorry Yelena but that is absolutely out of the question! The cake will not last that long for his arrival! It will be a waste of the cake! And food is best fresh! We cannot!"

"Oh no Nikolo! It is our duty! How will Lord Zeke feel if he finds out we have had the privilege of eating Mr Eren's cooking while he has not?! It's unforgivable! We must send this to him somehow!"

Her hand over his, then the other as they both have risen from their seats, to grip the pound cake. A deadlock. Keeping an eye on her hands which are thankfully both out. Nikolo is actually really concerned that Yelena will shoot him in the face over Eren Yeager's cake. Worst of it all, is he understands.

"It's impossible ma'm! Don't you think Mr Zeke is an understanding individual? He will surely forgive us for this-"

"It's treason!" Yelena is insisting, also just really wanting to get on Zeke's best side. If she is able to give him some of the heavenly cake that his little brother baked especially for them! Their factor! Their side! Then-! Lord Zeke will certainly be filled with gratitude towards her! Yelena!

"I'm sure! Mr Eren will bake a cake especially for Mr Zeke when he arrives! But this cake... this is _our_ cake..."

Yelena seems to come to her senses at that, twisting into another bout of fanaticism. That's right... this cake... this may be the only time she'll ever taste a cake as good as this... in her whole life never has she eaten anything so delicious... she absolutely... must have more of this cake! This cake, that was baked by Eren Yeager! The Eren Yeager! Zeke's little brother!

"Very well Mr Nikolo! We'll... have this for ourselves."

After getting another, heftier slice for themselves they sit back down. Eating with relish. Feeling like the first bite was too close to the last. It's not long before all the cake is gone. Nikolo is grateful Eren sent more than one, otherwise his staff wouldn't have gotten any.

As they finish up the tea, interesting drink. Tea. More commonly drank in Hizuru than in Marley. This blend darker, red not green, like the imports they'd tried from the Asian nation. Sparingly since relations weren't always good.

Nikolo informs Yelena something she can tell Zeke about the dinner.

The fact that both Zeke and Eren, really love beer!

It wasn't much but it was better than telling Zeke that his little brother was married to that terrifying Captain Levi Ackerman he can't stand.

Nikolo forgets he'd been omitting that bit of information from Yelena who drops her teacup in abject horror on the news. China shattering on the floor.

Oh. Damn. 

He hopes the Paradi Eldians have confiscated Yelena's spare pistol.

Otherwise who will make Sasha her lunch tomorrow?


End file.
